


The Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom

by Brotherhoodtangled



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherhoodtangled/pseuds/Brotherhoodtangled
Summary: In the Dark Kingdom there is a King and he has five lordly advisers.  The first counselor was Jorah who has a son Quirin, the second counselor was Rhaegar and he had a son Hector and Rob had a daughter Adira and two others that I do not need to mention ....
Relationships: Adira/Hector/Quirin (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MAY CONTAIN INSULTS OR DEATHS

Jorah, Rob and Rhaegar talked until a maid came pushing three children full of mud.   
The maid told them "teach them ways! I can't chase them all day in the corridors !!!"   
Jorah laughed "Guys is what to do? And anyway they do not say sit down to learn Ways!"   
But the maid interrupted him "he is one worse than the other! One starts them, the other perfects them and the other finishes them! I have never seen a worse triplet!" Rob stopped her chatter "go to work!" 

When he left they turned to their children "What did you do?" the children looked at each other and Quirin said "uh .... yes ... maybe ... as we were ... in ........ training ... Hector pushed Adira on the mud he was chasing Hector, Hector fell on me and we fell in the ..... mud ... and then while we were hunting in the yard Adira stumbles (on the clothes that the maid has just cleaned) Hector fell on her and then the maid brought us here and ... and..and ... "  
The fathers laughed and then Rhaegar said" Just don't do it again okay? " the kids looked at him "okay?" he repeated.   
The kids said "okay ..." then Rob said old man "now hurry to the bathroom!"

The night came the stars had lit up the sky and the three children were sitting and cuddlying and looking at the stars   
until Hector said "look at at these three stars! They stand out they are very bright!"   
The children looked at each other.   
"Indeed! And there are three like us," said Adira.   
Quirin smiled at his brothers "Could they be our stars" "that is?" said Hector,   
Quirin continued "every time we look at these three stars we will remember each other"   
The three children giggled and smiled and hugged under the glittering sky.❤️


	2. The tragic end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War breaks out. The fathers of the Brotherhood die.   
>  (caution contains some bloody scenes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (caution contains some bloody scenes)

After a few days of new news circulating in the Dark Kingdom war broke out in them and in the kingdom of Redstone.King Edar (Edmund's father) and his advisers prepared the army along with the supporters of the Dark Kingdom.   
The three children were worried as they learned the news of the war and as their fathers would go to battle with 18,000 soldiers at their side.  
The three children watched the departure of the army saying goodbye to their fathers. Hector said in a hoarse voice, "Will they come back?"   
after a while Quirin said "Don't worry ... everything will be fine .."   
but Hector interrupted him "I don't think they will come back ..."  
Adira looked up "no they will not come" Quirin worried and looked at the mountains that rose above the fields ...

...........................................

After two weeks, Quirin's mother was sitting and crying in the kitchen. Quirin asked her "Mom, are you okay? What happened to you?" his mother did not speak at first but then said "your father ... lost his life .... at the Battle of Blackwood ...."   
Quirin lost his mind his eyes filled with tears running down his cheeks of. Hector and Adira went to their room when they saw him and they were upset but   
they were even more upset when they found out why.   
The loving knight ser Jorah had died a tragic death as from what they learned after he was beheaded after being caught.   
A few days later, Hector's father was taken prisoner by the Boltons and tortured to death by abrasion (his skin was slowly removed until he died). Hector was devastated and Adira knew it was her father's turn. Hector had nightmares and only stopped when Adira hugged him. He said that he saw his father, Quirin's father was full of blood, ser Jorah had his head cut off and that his father's hands were scratched and that Adira's father had an arrow in his heart and that a head hung on his head wolf or fox.   
Adira was worried until she learned that ser Rob had hit him with an arrow in the heart and the enemies crowned him with a wolf's head ....


	3. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day of Brotherhood. And I know I'm not a good writer and I do not have many ideas if you want you can give me.

At night, as the three children were asleep, Hector suddenly began to fall asleep. He was probably having a nightmare. He kicked and shook until Quirin and Adira came to him and Adira put her hand on Hector's hair and caressed him gently and Hector calmed down and woke up. Quirin looked at him and said "are you okay?" Hector yawned and said "yes I think ... it was ... a nightmare .." "himself again?" Adira said "yes" said Hector. After a while Quirin said "better go to the doctor tomorrow to give you nothing to sleep like a human" "okay. But sleep with me tonight" said Hector "of course" said Adira. The two children smiled and slept together.  
.............................  
In the morning they had their training but today they would do it with the commander of the guard because Prince Edmund could not speak of war. No girl in the Dark Kingdom liked the sword except Adira and this led to the whispers of the other boys and girls in the palace. But Adira did not pay attention to them.  
As soon as Commander Born arrived everyone lined up. The commander said "so today we will have three more members in the training with Quirin, Hector and Adira" he added looking at the three children. The training was successful until it was over. When they left Quirin said "who is going to leave the wooden swords?" "I will go," said Adira. As she was going she noticed a group of boys looking at her but she did not pay attention, she dropped her swords and made her leave but one of them grabbed her by the wrist and said "where do you think you are going?" "To my brothers if you do not mind!" said Adira, pulling his hand from her wrist. She tried to leave but he cut her off "and your brothers let you come alone?" Adira did not speak, the young man pushed her and she fell to the ground. The boys surrounded her and the young man said "hold her hands!" Two grabbed her hands and the others held her back but she defended herself, kicked one in the head and punched the other and managed and slipped and started running and reached her brothers. "What happened?" Quirin said "Some boys are chasing me ... no ... I do not know if they followed me here but before ... they attacked me I do not want to know what they had in mind .." said Adira panting, Hector was thrown " who were they? " "some of the education as it was called .... e ... e ... ah I do not remember!" "It does not matter," said Quirin, "but we should report it to the Prince or the commander." The three children went ahead and reported it to the Prince.  
The next day he learned that that group of boys had committed several crimes such as robbery, rape of girls and even murder by the testimony of girls and villagers.  
Until the afternoon came.  
.......................................  
Quirin was tending his garden with plants and Hector and Adira were watching him. Hector asked "What is this green grass?" Adira said laughing "hector! This is Dill not green grass!" they burst out laughing. Until Quirin threw some dirt at them and they reciprocated until they ended up playing dirt war .... When they entered the maid looked at them full of dirt and said "but frogs and snakes! How did you do that! Quickly in the bathroom!"  
When it got dark he would sit and tell jokes until they were told to calm down and go to bed. As they lay down, Hector said, "What does one herb say to the other?" Adira said "no mercy!" "What?" says Quirin "a rabbit is in danger!" "Hector!" a voice was heard from outside. The children calmed down and talked in whispers until they fell asleep .....

**Author's Note:**

> •The names of the fathers of the Brotherhood as well as others were later taken from Game of Thrones.


End file.
